clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Current Events
On this page you will find all the core info a player should know about the current RP location. Over Arching Story Lines/Recent Happenings Of Note: The wolf pup heir and his allies still hide their location, but through a number of dark rituals which blackened Sentinel Hill with corrupting magic another heir of Elswain came to light. The Order of Light put a bounty on the heads of any Mages not registered with the University of Darkaan. Many were burned including Lord Typhon who was also eaten. A war broke out in Hamaglen, those fighting for Chaos, the heir and Maelanon against those fighting for Order, the Elgaurdians and those fearing the land may be destroyed. The fight raged for a long time with land being taken and lost over and over and seemed nearly endless till a truce was made. The Chainbreakers were given the Keep while those fighting for Order were given Sentinel Hill so Fiore could try to close it, while the heir managed to escape. The air was cleared to a safer level and travel became more common between Hamaglen to Aylet north of the wall. Soon after Kayvaan decided to create more heirs and infected people in Hamaglen with his blood. Along the way more rituals were cast were the portal stood. One closed it completely, another caused a strange occurrence in the sky while a third had a Chainbreaker swallowed up into the Netherworld, though he was soon reclaimed with slight extras through a smaller ritual near by. Efforts continue to resurrect Lord Typhon while those afflicted with insanity due to eating his flesh have been cured. Local NPCs & Story Tellers: Hamaglen Mistress Medusa: Master of Trade at Hamaglen found in the Fort. Aylet Blackguard- Local law enforcement Town Drunk- Banned from the local pub but a good source of information Merchants- Both of normal and black market variety, can be good sources of items, people, and information and a number of other useful things. Ashovillia priests and Priestesses- Come from the local shrine. Ruling Faction/Character: Barbarian Queen Took control after the Steward disappeared through the combined power of the Chainbreakers and the Murder Elves. Her presence has been faint since the darkness has spread over the land. No faction is in main control in a seemingly understanding the importance of sharing to avoid chaos. Events Prior to February 2015 Ruling Faction/Character: Steward Vane At present, the authority maintaining order during RP days is Lord Steward Vane. He watches and mets out justice on behalf of the Dragon King, who rules most of human-controlled Elgardt from the far distant city of Elendore. Accordingly, most warbands, clans, and cults in the area pay little heed to Vane's rule... until directly faced by his blade and his loyal retinue of elite guards. Starting Zones & Quest Areas: The current RP days take place around the mouth of Hamaglen Pass in North-East Elgardt. The pass is a famous focal point for invading armies, seeking to conquer the lands surrounding the Darkaan University, and though the old battles have been fought and won, there are now a variety of factions in the area, struggling to achieve their various agendas. Fort Hamaglen is the last outpost reached before entering the pass itself, and is entrusted to Lord Steward Vane who watches over the almost lawless region. Some RP days (and most War Events) take place further south, in the wilderland surrounding an outpost village named Rhobis. - Fort Hamaglen - Sentinel Hill/ Karak's Rest - Pipers Rest Local NPCs & Story Tellers: - Southern Fury Lord (Fort Hamaglen) - Mysterious Rogue (Sentinel Hill) - Felmar (Piper's Rest) Over Arching Story Lines/Recent Happenings Of Note: The Young Wolf (also known as the Wolfling or Young Wolth), a human supposedly of the line of Elswain, has come with his companions to Hamaglen Pass. Whilst his two uncles wage war against one another beyond the East Odean Mountians, the Wolfling turns his mind to deposing Steward Vane and seizing the keep. Thus far, the reasons and motivations for doing so are a mystery... but the situation reeks of coming conflict. Dot Point Chronicle of Events As written by Zar Hundred Sword Invasion August 2014 * Elgardt burns from the invasion of Hundred swords invaders in Rhobis. * The land is in chaos, everything burnt. * Lord Joe Vane rallies the Elguardians and free people of Elgardt and repel the invaders. Re-establish the Trade Routes October 2014 * Trade Routes established to rebuild Elgardt. * Wolf pups discovered to be the true heir to the Elgardt throne. * Chainbreaker Orcs run rampant stealing supplies. * Wruenbane Knights establish some order capturing Orcs. * Attempted assassination on Wolf pup "Blood of Kings Quest". Poison and Havoc November 2014 * Breakers unite and wreak havoc on adventurers. * Wruenbane fights and retaliate against Chainbreaker. * Murder elves rampage enslaving all in their way. * Wolf pups gather the forces to depose Lord Steward Vane. * Epic stand off. Lord Steward convince Chainbreakers and Wruenbane to turn against the Wolf pups. * Wolf pups go underground. Dragons at the door March 8 * Elendore approaches to see Hameglen in desolation...Previously this happened: ** An Army of Undead fall upon the Elgardt population. ** The Murder elves capture Lord Steward and Grimbad and get them to fight to the death. ** The Murder elves are repelled (by a few well timed back-stabs) from a female Rogue, Fury Lord, Fylon. ** The Undead Army are wiped out and defeated when Zorg frees Sithrak and rally the Murder Elves. ** Lord Joe Vane was defeated and has disappeared or feared dead. Nest of Rats March 29 * Intense fighting over the resources of Elgardt in a power vacuum. * Chainbreakers attack other clans like Vreemd and Shadow. * Murder Elves ally with Vreemd and hunt down and capture Zorg. * Zorg doesn't go down easily but is captured. * Chainbreakers capture the tail of Vitz. * Fylon captures the Bounty for Dirge with the aid from the Murder Elves. * Murder Elves helps the Barbarian Queen to come to power. * Ritual Magic nearly rips apart Sentinel Hill and unleashing evil magic on Elgardt. Throne in Embers May 8Video * Entertainers come far and wide to entertain and seek favour of he new Barbarian Queen. * The Luminous order come to purge evil magic. * The Chainbreakers paid by Balthazar to capture the box, and fail miserably because their leader Grimbad has disappeared. * Murder Elves are everywhere and control Elgardt. * Fylon attempts to assassinate the Queen, but is captured by an army of Bounty Hunters. * Various sorcerers and vampires are burned by the Luminous order. * Typhon is defeated by Zorg and is burned by the Luminous order. * Barbarian Queen and Elguardians consolidate control the trade route is secure. * Murder Elves faction has split due to the death of their leader Typhon. * Chainbreakers have been scattered and defeated. * Vreemd girls have been spied on by dirty old Mages using the eye medallion being placed on Leaf's foot (up-skirt footage). * Northmen coming down to help Marcus. Gathering Storm July 5 * The Queen appoints Mistress Medusa as the new Master of Trade. * Tournaments are held in honour of the Queen to cement her power. Heroes of Elgardt compete showing superb skill and prowess.. Video 1, Video 2 * Mysterious forces continue to gather Shards of Omegus and to ultimately summon the Shadow King. * The Magical torrents at Sentinel Hill continue to wreak havoc upon the Elgardt landscapes. * Mysterious monsters and creatures spawn out of the portal forming on the Sentinel hill. * Stories of Demons killing entire clan Karak. * Mysterious being spawned from Sentinel Hill, who calls itself "Phil". It wields a terrifying demon chicken and greets strangers with a threatening flurry of weapon swings. * Farmland Settlements are being issued by the Queen. * Bounty, hunting and Gathering licenses issues. * Oppressive taxation by the Queen (Tax on Marriage licences!). * Bounty on the Heir of Elgardt and stories of his prowess of deflowering virgins. * Shifter pelt bounties, and Joker bounties. * Heir of Elgardt sacrificed on Sentinel opening a doorway hill unleashing Hell! Siege of Hameglen August 2 * Portals have opened at Sentinel Hill unleashing hell on Elgardt. * All of Elgardt and forces of Order mass defenses. Rangers of Rhobis, Paladins, Dwarves, Elves, Fiores Mercenaries, Sithrak and Elguardians rally to the wall. * Zorg and Grimbad battle for leadership. Grimbad is victorious and joins the chaotic forces of Maelanon. * Intense battle and "tug of war" throughout Elgardt. * The Abandoned fort was taken, lost and retaken many times. Sneaky tactics and strategies were employed, rogues would sneak in and around to capture strategic spawn points. * Large scale armies, formation, arrows and MAGIC flew in all direction with no clear sign of a winner. * Grimbad and Fiore negotiated a truce for safe passage to reach mutually agreed terms. * Fiore closed the Portal with his magic destroying powers. * Sithrak warned all of the Shadow King's presence in Elgardt. * Grimbad and his chaotic allies mercilessly ransacked the fortress, Hamaglen keep and slaughtered all its inhabitants. * Many Elguardians died that day... North of the Wall August 16 * Aylet City, North of Hamaglen setting. Magical Elven city near Draakan university surrounded by Elven Forests * Refugees and survivors seeking to escape the carnage at Hamaglen flee to this safe Haven * Grimbad sends an advanced scouting party led by Zorg and MoonMoon to scout the area for plunder. * The Vreemd alliance of Vit, Maloghurst and Nia make their presence known in Aylet. Wise and powerful Maloghurst is well known these parts and they subdue bandits and peasant rabble. * The Wanderer Paladins Cassius, Mask and Kaldash rally remaining forces of Order to provide escorts to merchants and travelers and battle bandits, Cave Trolls and evil Undead forces...they prevail with timely assistance from the Chainbreaker Orcs. * Gorlacor and his cousin Priest Quest in the various parts of Aylet. * Zorg and Moonmoon assist a Northman tracker decipher the Cartography and open a secret Dungeon under the city of Aylet. * This Dungeon releases a mysterious Ancient power that threaten to shake the foundations of Aylet. * The Chainbreakers and Paladins put aside their differences and join forces to stop this Ancient power. They travel through the dungeons fighting Stone statues, crazy Witch Elf and various Traps and pitfalls. * They encounter a main catacomb guarded by an army of ghostly Elven warriors and Dryads defending an Ancient powerful Elf Lord. * The adventurers battle the army but their foes kept resurrecting and respawning. In a desperate last ditch attempt, they rush the Ancient Elf Lord. One by one they fell, but Zorg manages to kill the Ancient Elf Lord before succumbing to his wounds and swarmed by the ghastly defenders.... * The adventurers wake up in the forest each cursed!!! They flee back to Hamaglen to see if the Mistress of Trade can cure them of this curse!! Lock Stock and 2 Orcs in a Barrel September 6 * Two Orcs mysteriously found in Barrels some say they may have been transporting rare elemental relics to Hamaglen. * The Mistress Medusa returns as Master of trade (MoT). The "Gods" have scattered several elemental relics that only the ones that are attuned to may use. * MoT uses her ability to deduce ones elemental affinity. * The adventurers consult MoT on how to lift the curse in the Elven tomb in Aylet. She advises that only through rare regents found in Aylet can lift it. * The adventures seek and battle each other for the elemental relics. An element relic provides significant power boost to the bearer that is attuned to it. * Blaarg the new Chieftan leader of the Chainbreakers consults spirit how to obtain the elemental relics. * Blaarg initiates the fire ritual and becomes the embodiment of FIRE! Video 1 Video 2 * Dirge obtains the Darkness relics and was sucked into the portal! The Chainbreakers seek the assistance of Nia the Elf summoner to summon Dirge. Dirge is summoned and is more powerful...but what about this tail? * Sithrak and Blaarg fight over the fire element. Sithrak cleverly negotiates through conflicts and appoints Blaarg as the new power behind the Chainbreakers who now control Fort Hamaglen. * Keyvan the master thief and Heir of Elswain, rumored host of the Shadow King, double crosses the Master of Trade sparking the biggest man hunt in Elgardt's history with a 2500 gold bounty...dead or alive!! The Empress wants his blood. * Keyvan cleverly outwits and evades Zorg and an army of Bounty Hunters. Video 1 Video 2 The Anvil of Making September 20 * The adventurers go forth again to Aylet to try to lift the curse. * The elves in Aylet are displeased and issue bounties on those who desecrated their ancestral tombs. * Offerings to Lord Typhon are made * The Chainbreakers raid various caravans and outwit the survivors who dobbed them in to authorities back in the township by Trial by combat. * Search for the man with the Ruby ring and missing prostitutes. * Source of the pink smell Quest. Some of the citizens have been disappearing and a foul pink stench covers the poor end of Aylet. Adventurers venture in the sewers to discover horrible mutated Pig faced demons and zombies!!! Video 1 Video 2 * They find the remains of the ruby ringed Noble man in the sewers after the pig demons were defeated. Remnants of clothing belonging to the missing prostitutes were also found. * Osmodius the demon hunter challenges the demon Dirge and the rise of the guild "Gold and Coin" begins. * Epic battles with minions and the bounty hunters try to capture Zorg. Zorg is defeated but manages to escape. * Rare regents and minerals are found and the Elves fashion a mystical anvil that will soon enable the creation of magic items. * Mysterious figures collect regents and provide them to the priests of Typhon as a holy offering. Dammit Moon Moon October 4 * Our adventurers return to Hamaglen to find all their most valuable belongings looted and scattered? who could have done this? Dammit Moon moon! The crazy dim witted Orcian Shifter has gone on a crazy rampage all over Elgardt, stealing and scattering their personal belongings. * There are two moons above Hamaglen? has this got something to do with Shifters going crazy and going berserk? The Lunar God must be displeased. * A powerful plant has grown over the Sentinel Hill portal and its roots have absorbed dark energies. The fruit that it produces attract smugglers and MoT seeks the herbs from this plant. * The MoT still demands the blood of the heir of Elswain and offers 2500gold!! * Zorg accepts the task and takes the Holy Vial to contain the blood. Zorg goes to the dungeon to seek the aid of Fylon Windrunner, the Master Assasin. What better way to catch a Master Thief than with a Master Assasin! * Zorg and his mercenaries battle Sithrak and the new Dark Elf companion Imlok, while Fylon breaks off from the group. * Moon Moon replaces the Dark plant with a chilli plant and runs off to burn it!!! Dammit Moon moon! Moon moon sends his minions to burn the plant and release Dark Energies. * The plant is saved by a mixed group of adventurers aiming to save it. The fire is put out with a freezing spell and the minions are slain. The plant is then accidentally traded and spirited away to a private plot by Imlok to keep it safe. * Fylon runs twice the length of Hameglen searching for the blood of kings. He meets the Vreemd clan who provides him clues. Fylon is assisted by the Scholar Phil who shows him the hidden goat path to find his target! * Fylon wastes no time and assasinates his target before he could utter a word. * Fylon delivers the blood to the gleeful Mistress of Trade and gives the injured Zorg a glare indicating his intention for revenge for sending him to prison. Fylon whispers to Zorg "You're next"... The Shattering October 18 * Wise druids cast ceremonies in and around the forest of Aylet * The Elves of Aylet issue a quest to find ans secure the Shard of Maelanon * The various factions battle each other to obtain possession of the Shard * Chainbreakers attack a caravan and obtain the fake Shard * The Shard is captured but it allures and tempts the heroes to do its bidding. Many adventurers are seduced by its influence. The Druids, Nia, Cassius and the Chainbreakers (influenced by Moonmoon) remain resolute. * Ys'Teef and her followers rally to keep control of the Shard * Druids Gorlacon and Branon tasked with transporting the shard to the Anvil of Unmaking * The Elven king summons a ritual to shatter the shard...however it rips a hole in time and space and unleashes hell! * Dark Portal Boss Battle Video 1 Video 2 Video 3 * Branon, Nia and Moonmoon are sucked into the portal. When the interdimentional monster was destroyed the three emerged influenced by Alphamus' light. * Gorlacon and Branon conscript the Chainbreakers to capture the servants of Maelanon Turning of an Age November 1 * Monsters infect and ravage the land in Hamaglen * Kitsune returns and allies with Sithrak * Various monsters are captured and sent to the Empress zoo for analysis Dirge vs Sithrak Doukeshi vs Blaarg Kitsune vs Sithrak * Various guilds and clans switch allegiances to secure victories * Sithrak grows in power preparing and training the child God Typhon * Assassins' guild send various agents to assassinate powerful characters such Sithrak and Zorg of the Chainbreakers * Doukeshi grows more powerful as an assassin * Zorg is captured and beaten by the Assassins' guild, in the last minute he evades capture and escapes his chains * Monsters run rampant and destroy much of the abandoned fortress and slaughter many of the inhabitants and infecting the inhabitants turning them into shifters * Rumours that this shifter plague has reached all the way to the Dragon Empress...some say that scaly talons can be seen in and around Hamaglen. * A new age may have begun with this epidemic outbreak of shifter fever... * Moonmoon was last seen alone on top of Sentinel Hill...